


Easter Egg

by CasusFere



Series: Flash Fiction [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasusFere/pseuds/CasusFere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needlenose defuses a bomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Egg

“Progress report.” Two vorns ago, the sound of a soft voice behind him, where a moment ago had only been empty space, would have had Needlenose jumping and squawking in surprise. Now, his wing flaps just twitched in surprise. 

He glanced back, grinning behind his battlemask. “Almost there. Automatic scans came up clean. I'm running through the code line by line, just in case they've snuck in an evil Easter egg.” He didn't have to interpret the flat look he got from Spinister. “Human term. There could be undocumented functionality in the code the autoscan didn't recognize. Don't want surprises, right?”

“In this case? No.” Needlenose could just make out the amused undercurrent in the sniper's dry tone. 

He spared a glance at the device, and the wired-in explosives. No, he didn't really want a surprise right now. When he glanced back up, Spinister had disappeared.

“Are we going to explode, or can we get back to hunting down the traitor?” A sharp snap of claws punctuated the sarcasm. 

“The more I'm interrupted, the longer it takes,” Needlenose said calmly. 

Razor-Sharp made a rude noise. “It'd take less time if you spent less of it staring at Spinister.”

Needlenose felt his antenna flatten. “I'm not-”

“Sleeping with your boss? Yeah, you are.” 

He twisted around to glare down at Razor-sharp. “Why don't you go clean _your_ boss's exhaust or something.”

“Banzaitron is busy. You're supposed to be busy.” A claw pointed at the explosives. “You know, making sure the ship doesn't explode on take off.”

“I _am_ busy,” Needlenose muttered, turning back to the readout. Fragging jumped-up handgun -- he frowned, antenna flicking forward. “Well, what are _you?_ ”

“Find something?” Razor-Sharp scuttled up the bulkhead beside him for a better view. 

“Maybe,” Needlenose said, distracted. “ _Nice,_ ” he muttered, “It's interspersed throughout the normal functions. Looks like an unused pointer to the scan, a few lines of code artifacts, but look a little closer, and...” he trailed off, tapping on the screen.

“Wouldn't this go faster if you just interfaced directly?” Razor-Sharp's claws left tiny puncture marks in the bulkhead as he skittered closer.

“If I had, the hidden code would have tried to fry my processors, and then set off the explosives.” Needlenose grinned. “Seems kinda redundant, if you ask me.”

“Whatever. How much longer?”

Needlenose tapped the screen again, then reached over and pulled the detonator off the device. “Done. Needlenose to bridge, we're clear to take off.” 

“Well, you're not as useless as your file made you seem,” Razor-Sharp commented, dropping back to the floor, heading back up the corridor. 

Needlenose blinked. “What the frag does that mean?” he called, annoyed.

Razor-Sharp made a rude gesture as one claw as he scuttled around the corner. 

“Fragging Intel,” Needlenose muttered, glaring down at the detonator in his hands.


End file.
